Freedom Forces
by ShiigaMegumi999
Summary: Many years have passed. Eggman has finally succeeded. The Eggman Empire has risen and this time Sonic won't be there to stop him. Watch as a new generation of Freedom Fighters band together and rid the world of the evil that is the Eggman Empire
1. The End of the World

Hello Everyone. I'm back with something fresh and new. Now I've been a Sonic the Hedgehog fan for a long time but I never really acted on it. This will be the first time I tackle this fandom with my own story. Here's hoping all goes well!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series/franchise. This is a fan project for fans by a fan.

* * *

 **The End of the World**

Years ago, Eggman launched an assault to seize control of the world. All the countries military forces banded together and many people fought valiantly to protect the freedoms they had. Freedom fighters and insurgents attacked Eggman's mechanized army with all their might, but none of them could last for long. The might that the Chaotix Detective Agency provided swayed the battles in our favor, but Eggman hired a group of mercenaries known as the Jackal Squad to meet them at the front.

Team Chaotix was defeated.

The United Forces sent in some of their best platoons to give a fighting chance at the battlefront. Among them were GUN's best operatives; Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega. Their efforts ended the quarrels with the Jackals and Shadow fended off their leader, Infinite. Although victory smiled upon him, the final battle with Infinite left Shadow scarred.

During the siege of the world, Eggman attacked and raided Angel Island. The keeper of the island and guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna, made a stand against the fleet. In time, his efforts were in vain. He was captured and imprisoned on the lead ship.

In the final hour of this conflict, the world's bravest heroes made one last stand against Eggman. The battle raged for hours with neither side giving an inch and the greatest hero of all, Sonic the Hedgehog, fought harder than any of the others. When the battle was over, the morning mist set in. An eerie calm had swept the blood-stained plains. This last stand dealt the decisive blow. Many of the survivors gathered to a single location. Everyone was in awe and grief as they gazed at the sight before them.

Sonic the Hedgehog is dead.

With their spirits crushed, Eggman completed his conquest of the world and began building his empire. At long last, he succeeded.

It's been many long years since that day, and a new breed of fighters are preparing to take back what's theirs.

 _ **Ten years later...**_

Calm. Still. The forest was silent. Nothing to be heard but the gentle breeze through the leaves. The atmosphere was chilling, calming, yet the danger was very much present. In the heart of it all, a rabbit with an antler no older than nineteen stood there. His eyes are closed taking in every sensation he felt. A small rustle is heard from above and he sprung into action. Several targets appeared as he lept into the air. He unholstered two pistols from his boots, took aim, and open fired on the targets. Each round fired hit the dead center of the targets. This continue for several minutes.

By the time he fired his last round, small battle robots swarmed onto the meadow. He put is weapons away and too a battle ready stance. With a small smirk and chuckle, the robots charged him all at once. He swiftly extended his left leg kicking one and knocking it back. Another one throws a punch at the jackrabbit, but his swift recovery from the kick allowed him to dodge backwards. Gritting his teeth, he charged delivering a clothesline sending the attacking robot into more effectively destroying them. The dance flowed back and forth for five minutes. Wanting to wrap things up, the jackrabbit crossed his arms and a blue aura started to emit from his mahogany fur. After a few seconds, he let out a battle cry releasing the energy. A vibrant light swept over the area destroying the remaining robots. Feeling drained, he dropped to his knees taking in deep breaths. As he did so, the landscape distorted.

 **[Simulation: Terminated]**

 **[Confirmed Kills: 52]**

 **[Destroyed Targets: 364]**

 **[Subject: Sergeant Major Lee]**

 **[Training Simulation: Completed]**

"364? Dammit! Why do I keep missing that one?" Lee questioned to himself. He had done this particular simulation for the past few weeks and ever since last week, he's always missed one target. Lee was taken out of his thoughts when he heard clapping. He looked over his shoulder to see his superiors watching. The one applauding was a burly white tiger. He wore a fatigue flack jacket, military grade black glove and his dog tags could be seen hanging from his neck. The other was significantly shorter than the tiger and stood there arms folded. His appearance was much more intimidating with scars all over his body and a patch over his left eye. His face seemed to imply that he wasn't all that impressed. Lee walked out of the training dome to greet them.

"First Sergeant Specialist Vaughn," Lee addressed the tiger with a salute. Vaughn returned the gesture with a smile. Lee then turn to face his commanding officer. "General Shadow, I had no idea you were coming to watch."

Shadow walked into the light a bit more and the scars became more prevalent. "At ease, Sergeant Major," he responded putting Lee to a calm. "I've been keeping track of your progress since you began here with GUN. I wouldn't miss this."

Shadow trained Lee while the jackrabbit was still very young. Lee came to a GUN facility after an incident the left the creature with a broken antler and homeless. For the past ten years, he was trained by Shadow himself and quickly rose through the ranks over the years. It was only the beginning of this year that Lee was promoted to Sergeant Major.

"Seems like you're still having some difficulty with this particular simulation," the general stated walking up to the console.

Lee shrugged it off briefly. "Yes, sir. I'm still missing a target. Not to worry, I'll be back later to to try the simulation again-"

"You're still expending too much energy with Chaos Blast," Shadow cut him off immediately. Lee jumped back startle by his mentor's demeanor. "No matter your affinity with it, you cannot release that much energy. If this were a real battle, you be dead." Lee shrunk at the general's comments feeling like he didn't measure up.

Seeing this, Vaughn speaks up with a thick Slavic accent, "Even still, kill count is better than most other's. Wouldn't you agree, General?" Shadow simply nodded. "Even better than me. Well done, comrade!" Vaughn gave Lee a reassuring slap on the back causing him to hit the pavement face first.

"Thanks, Vaughn."

"Now then," Shadow opened, "there's a debriefing at 17:00 sharp in the lower level conference room. Retire to the chamber to replenish the energy you expended during your training, Lee, and I'll see you both then. Dismissed."

"Yes, General," both Vaughn and Lee responded.

After their reply, Shadow left the training dome. For the next few minutes, he found himself standing next to a window. He stared out into the darkened sky hovering over Eggman's new fortress in the distance. So much had happened since that day. Eggman seizing control, Sonic's death, freedom fighter's disappearing left and right. Shadow watched the world change for the worst. Coming back to reality. He made his way to the chow hall to grab a small snack and kill a bit of time.

Back with Lee, he and Vaughn went to a more remote location on the base. He walked up to a keypad and enters a code. After a few more security measures, a door opens up. Both of them walk inside where they are met with a vibrant viridian light.

"I'll be waiting for you outside, comrade," Vaughn says. He exits the chamber leaving Lee to have his alone time.

Lee walks towards the center of the brightly lit chamber. There, in a special pedestal, was the Master Emerald. He stares at the gem smiling gently. He reaches his hand out and presses it against the emerald. Closing his eyes and focusing for a short moment, the gem glows ever so brightly and Lee lights up as well. After a few seconds, He feels like brand new. Lee opens his eyes slightly and stares at the floor, the smile no longer gracing his face. He recalls a time so long ago when the world was much brighter. He gazes upon the emerald with a pained look on his face.

"Master Knuckles," he speaks to no one in particular, "I wish you were here. I feel so lost. I've done what you've asked of me and have kept the Master Emerald safe all these years. I wish there was more I could have done. I feel so helpless without you."

Long before Eggman took over, Knuckles taught Lee a great deal before he joined the ranks of GUN. He was his only real friend. With newfound determination, he comes back to reality. "Don't worry, master. I'll do everything in my power to restore this world back to what it was."

With those words, Lee left the chamber. It was almost time for the debriefing, so he moved without any haste ready for whatever mission the commander might have in store for him.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I hope you'll enjoy and stay on this journey with me.

Side note: I may have a vast imagination, but there are limits. if possible I'd like your help. I need 10 "Original the Characters" to serve for later parts in the story. If each reader could spare one, it would be greatly appreciated. See you next chapter! ^_^


	2. The Eggman Empire

**The Eggman Empire**

* * *

At the heart of world is the mechanized metropolis that is the Eggman Empire. The city stands as tall as the sky itself, and smog blankets the top of the skyscrapers. Battalions of Egg-drones march in the city streets. Citizens watch as some of them collect taxes, destroy property, and terrorizing many business owners.

The center point of the city was the Egg Tower. Here, only the select few that have sworn loyalty to the empire are allowed to enter. The long full tech corridors are light up bulb by bulb as someone walks through. A lonely jackal moves with purpose. His eyes hold a seriousness while he marches through the hall. He stops before a door with a palm scanner off to the side. He takes off one of his gloves and places his hand on the scanner. It makes a few beeping noises then flashes green. There is a low click then the door slides open. Taking in a small breath, he enters.

Inside are numerous robots staring at computer screens. All of them are monitoring various things such as collected taxes, rations, and people entering and exiting the city. The jackal makes his was to the larger monitor where a figure stood towering the entire room. As he gets closer a small robot floats before him and scans his person. It hovers over to the figure to relay information. The figure turns around and takes notice of the jackal. Taking one more inhale, the jackal speaks, "I have returned from the European Republic, emperor."

The emperor has an enormous toothy grin plastered across his face. "Status report, Infinite," he requests.

"The documents have been signed. Prime Minister Grail has agreed to the terms that you set before him. The region is under your control."

The emperor's grin seemed to get only wider has the news was relayed to him. A small chuckle echos throughout the room. "Excellent work, Captain. I knew I could rely on you for such an important task."

"I only wish to best serve you, my emperor," Infinite stated as he gave a light bow before the emperor.

"Don't be so modest, and I'm not quite emperor of the world yet. I'm still the same doctor as always."

"Of course, Dr. Eggman. May I be excused and retire for the afternoon? The journey to and from was very exhausting."

"But of course," Dr. Eggman said. Infinite turned around and walked to the exit. As he was leaving, Dr. Eggman states, "One last thing before you go." Infinite stopped and turned his head slightly to listen. "The other members of your team have been slacking since you've been away, and there were reports of more escapees. I suggest you give them a decent pep talk. I have ways to make them more efficient at their duties," Infinite stares at the doctor carefully paying attention to his choice of words. "Also, I want at least three of you on patrol patrol this evening. And should you find anyone who tries to escape, they are to be immediately roboticized. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. You are dismissed," with that said, Infinite left the room without another word.

As he walks through the corridor, the conversation with Eggman echos in his mind. With each step he take, his face distorts into pure rage and terror. The last time two of his team slacked off on the job, they were put into the roboticizing chamber right in front of him and he was force to watch them be transformed piece by piece. That incident left him completely traumatized. Since that day, he vowed to never allow that to happen to his team ever again.

He reaches his destination and is met with loud music. Infinite looks around to see the remaining four members if the Jackal Squad doing various things. To the left side of the room was his second, Tomahawk, or Hawk for short. She is eating some snacks and chatting it up with Scarra the youngest of the members. To the right of the room were Stone and Murcury. Stone is the much huskier of the two and sports an orange beret. They appear to be going some light training, but then Stone catches Murcury and proceeds to give him a playful noogie. Infinite has a light smile watching his team interact, yet thanks to what happened earlier his smile fades away. Tomahawk looks over and sees her captain and kills the music.

"Hey, Hawk!" Stone exclaims gruffly at the sudden silence, "What's the big idea?" he looks over at the door and a huge grin plasters on his muzzle. "Well look whose back from the Republic!"

All the jackals rush over to greet their leader. They ask him all sorts of questions that he isn't able to answer back immediately. He bellows out and catches everyone off guard. "As much as I'd enjoy the idle prattle with all of you, we have matters to discuss." He walks over to a chair in the corner of the room. The others follow close behind. "First off, explain to me how there were several reports of escapees?"

The team went silent. Judging by the look on their faces they were all confused. Hawk stepped forward. "Captain, we've patrolling every night since you went to the European Republic. By all accounts, we never saw or heard any signs of citizens escaping."

"I mean why would they," Murcury follows up. "with the threat of being roboticized, no one should even think about escaping."

"And Egg-head beefed up his bots for whenever we're not on duty," Stone says folding his arms. "We would have been notified if there were people trying to get out under our noses."

"Are you sure? Is the tech malfunctioning?" Infinite question.

"I've done thorough examinations each night before and after our patrols," Scarra answered. "All equipment functions are at one hundred percent. Did something happened?"

"I went to the doctor to report on the endeavors in the Republic. After my explainations, I was informed that all of you had been slacking." Infinite glared at his team members. "If what you're telling me is true, then I'll believe all of you. However, starting tonight, we double our patrolling efforts and I don't want any lip about it. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain/Cap'n," all the members off the Jackal Squad reply.

"There only needs to be three of us in the field tonight, so Scarra I want you in the monitor room. And Stone, you're on prisoner watch."

"Aye, Captain," Scarra responds.

"That's the eighth time this month," Stone palms his face.

"Is there a problem with that?" Infinite sends a vicious eye at Stone. Not wanting to get on his captain's bad side, he reluctantly agreed to his task. "If anyone else complains, I'll have them scrub this entire tower for the next month." the jackals all paled at his punishment. They remembered the last time he made them do something for a month. It wasn't a pleasant experience. "You're all free to go. Be back here at 8pm, and not a minute later." they all scurried out of the room.

Infinite truly hated being hard on them like that. They never had to deal with him like this before Eggman hired them. Sure, he was a tough leader, but he was much easier than this. Infinite collapses in the chair wanting to do nothing more except sleep.

"I'll protect my team, no matter what the cost," with his final breath, he closes his eyes for a well deserved nap.

* * *

There's Chapter 2, i hope you all enjoyed!

Next Chapter we go back to GUN, and then we'll get a glimpse of the new resistance.


End file.
